1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fluid container, and in particular, to a device for reliable storage, mixing, and dispensing of two different fluids or a fluid and a powder.
2. Problems in the Art
There are a number of times where two different fluids are required to be mixed into a formulation and then subsequently utilized. If the mixture does not need to be exact, conventionally, each separate fluid is stored in an independent container, and mixing is accomplished by approximating the quantities of each fluid to be mixed together.
However, there are many applications where the mixture must be very exact. An example is in the medical field whereby two different fluids must be stored separately, but then be able to be quickly and easily mixed in exact proportions, and then available for dispensing.
One way to accomplish this is to store the two separate containers, each being of the appropriate size to hold the exact amount of each fluid needed for the desired formulation. In assembly of transfer tubes, canulas, and other equipment that would be used to transfer one fluid into the container of the other, or transfer both fluids out of their containers into a third container. Such a procedure is cumbersome, subject to error, requires substantial amount of time, and extra equipment and materials. Additionally, especially in situations such as medical applications, the risk of contamination is increased.
There have been some attempts to remedy this problem by combining the exact quantities of the two fluids into one device for storage, mixing, and dispensing. However, these attempts are still deficient in a number of respects. Many are unreliable because they do not adequately prevent accidental mixing during handling and storage. Additionally, some of these devices do not sufficiently prevent against inadvertent dispensing of the fluids, either mixed or unmixed. Others are problematic in that they require somewhat complex structure and method steps to mix or dispense fluids, and some are simply complex in their structure and operation so as to make them expensive to manufacture and difficult to utilize.
Additionally, it would be advantageous to have a device which would allow a user to easily and immediately be able to discern, upon visual inspection of the device, whether it had been tampered with, whether the device has been put in a mixing mode, and whether mixing is complete. These features would enhance the reliability and safety of the device.
There are also many situations where sterility is needed. The aseptic condition of the container is particularly important in medical applications. Problems in the art exist with respect to achieving this desirable goal. While some can maintain aseptic conditions during storage, mixing, or dispensing, the art is deficient in providing this capability through all stages, including the filling of the two different fluids into the device.
An additional need in some instances involves screening or filtering particulate matter, or other contaminating matter from the mixed fluid as it is dispensed. This need is particularly important in some medical situations whereby the absence of particulate matter must be assured in the dispensed formulation. As can be appreciated, this is particularly important in ophthalmological formulations which are administered to a person's eye.
It is to be understood that similar problems exist with the storage, mixing, and dispensing of a fluid and a powder.
There is therefore a real need in the art for a device which allows for storage, mixing, and dispensing of two different fluids or a fluid and a powder with all the advantageous properties associated therewith.
It is therefore a principal object of the present invention to provide a device for storage, mixing and dispensing of two different fluids or a fluid and a powder which improves over or solves the deficiencies and problems in the art.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a device as above described which in one unitary structure accomplish these goals.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a device as above described, which securely stores two independent fluids or a fluid and a powder, in precise quantities, but which can easily be operated to achieve mixing and dispensing of the mixed fluid.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a device as above described, which is reliable in storage, mixing, and dispensing, and prevents accidental or inadvertent mixing or dispensing.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a device as above described, which is mechanically non-complex, and easy to manufacture, assemble, and operate.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a device as above described, which allows maintenance of aseptic conditions during filling, storage, mixing and dispensing.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a device as above described, which provides safety mechanisms to prevent unintentional mixing and dispensing, and provides visual indication of whether any tampering has occurred, or whether any mixing has occurred.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a device as above described, which is efficient, durable, and economical.
These and other objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent with reference to the accompanying specification and drawings.